


【猎冬】一天

by calculus_lagay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus_lagay/pseuds/calculus_lagay
Summary: 猎冬相声社开张了。（x





	【猎冬】一天

恋人同居状态。

**6:00冬兵起床**

**6:10冬兵拿昨晚吃完了还没来得及丢出去的樱桃核扔还在沉睡的猎鹰的头**

猎鹰恍惚间梦见了什么。

一种坚硬的，有尖儿的东西，锲而不舍地击打着他的脑门儿，力度越来越大，还每次都是同一个位置。

这感觉就像......

“妈呀！巴基！谁家的鸡飞进来了！别啄我脑门！嗷！”猎鹰大叫着从朦胧的梦境之间醒来，抄起自己后脑勺下面的枕头，对着他猜测中应该是鸡的位置一顿狂抽猛打。

接着完全清醒过来的猎鹰就看见了门口那位操蛋的，攥着一大把樱桃核的冬兵先生。

“咯咯哒。”樱桃核·鸡·冬兵先生一脸淡定地吐出一组拟声词。

“采访一下，不知道到底是公鸡还是母鸡的詹姆斯·鸡·巴恩斯先生，您在红房子里主要传授的内容是用果核砸别人脑袋吗？”一手收拾着床铺上散落的樱桃核的猎鹰不甘示弱。

“没错。”冬兵居然坦然地点了点头，“但打你格外准。你的脑门上仿佛印上了你的那张盾的花纹，照着中间那个星儿瞄就行了，次次十分。 ”

“操你妈的。”猎鹰低声嘟囔了一声，紧接着朝着冬兵的头投出一颗樱桃核。前九头蛇特工面不改色地微微歪了一下脖子，樱桃核打在门框上发出轻轻一声。

“你居然对你丈母娘感兴趣！老变态山姆·威尔逊！”冬兵一脸嫌恶。

“操！”无论是武力值还是嘴皮子都赶不上对方的猎鹰只得仰天长啸。

**6:30洗漱时间**

“咕噜噜！呜-嗷！山姆你别摸我屁股！”一嘴泡沫的冬兵含糊不清地嚷嚷。

“哎嘿，反正你两只手都占着，此时不偷袭更待何时！”得了手的猎鹰撒开腿尥回厨房里，“顺便一说，你屁股的手感好极了！”

“闭嘴！”一嘴泡沫的冬兵恼羞成怒地嚷嚷。

**7:00早餐**

“我靠！呃！呸！”早餐的咖啡把冬兵的舌头都苦麻了，“这啥？！”

“猎鹰爱心浓缩版无糖咖啡〜燃脂瘦身，有助于保持体型哦〜”

“妈的！山姆·威尔逊！你敢说我胖你死定了！”冬兵反手抄起他的咖啡杯，高深的特工技巧使得杯子里浓黑的液体在这一套复杂的旋转中一滴没撒，“你给我喝了！”

**8:00开车去复联大厦**

“你来开。”猎鹰义正言辞地指着驾驶位。

“不不不我开不好！”冬兵连连摆手。

“一特工跟我说自己不会开车，你猜我信吗？”猎鹰的白眼都快翻上天了，在他巧克力色的脸上尤为突出。

“不......我倒不是不会开，就是吧......”

“啥？”

“我以前开的时候车速都在一百二十迈左右，对现在来说不太合适吧？”

“会开就行！上去吧你！”猎鹰一手把冬兵搡进了驾驶座。

“你还真敢啊！”冬兵眼珠子都快瞪飞了，“你不怕英年早逝啊！”

“死在靓妞旁边我也值了。”猎鹰伸手把冬兵的安全带也给系上，冬兵配合地坐直了身子，“给我开！”

**8:20在路上**

“巴基啊，你瞅着前面有辆车了没？”

“瞅着了。”

“把它撞报废。”

“这......这不行吧......咱赔不起啊......”

“那你他娘的现在还不踩刹车你等什么呢？”

**9:00复联大厦开会**

“大家还有什么提议吗？”斯塔克双手撑在桌子上，睁着又圆又大的眼睛看着环坐的众人。

“我建议你，猩红女巫，幻视，和蜘蛛侠组成一个小队。”

“为什么‧”斯塔克迅速地在脑子里搜索着这位退伍老兵提出此等提议的可能性。

“红衣战队！超级炫酷！”猎鹰迅速起身比划了一个武打的手势，而后又倒回了椅子上。

“而且你们还可以用自己炫酷的红色闪瞎对面。”冬兵接茬。

“好主意！”上一任美国队长同志一脸惊喜地竖起大拇指。

钢铁侠：......

当晚，X乎提问区。

问题：战争给人带来的不良影响有哪些？

我的战衣闪亮闪亮最闪亮：泻药根据我的一些朋友来看，战争会使人智障。

**10:30抓捕罪犯结束后，猎鹰开车，冬兵在后座按着犯罪嫌疑人**

“哎巴基你说咱有蚂蚁，蜘蛛侠，为什么没有飞蛾（蛾子）男人？”

“可能是怕他看着灯就失去理智吧。”

“山姆你最喜欢啥味儿的香水？”

“你内裤味儿的。”

“你大爷！山姆·威尔逊老变态！开黄腔不脸红！”

“咱俩都操过百八十遍了脸红个锤子。再说了，我就是脸红你也看不出来。”

“山姆咱复联里你最喜欢谁？”

“你。”

“那除了我呢？”

“托尼”。

“为啥？”

“跟他站一起显个高。”（猎鹰演员179厘米，钢铁侠演员174厘米）

......

若干年后，“洗心革面，重新做人”表彰大会上。

“这位先生，您曾犯下抢劫，杀人等重罪，但出狱后从无再犯，请问是什么是您产生了质的变化呢？是艰苦的监狱生活吗？”

“不。我当年被抓起来的时候，那两个抓我的人在我耳边逼逼了一路，简直烦死个人。我当即决定，我就算打工累死在工地上，也再也不要再被抓，再见到这两个人。出狱后我努力工作，成立了一个专为哑人提供生活保障的基金会，因为我终于意识到，他们为这个世界的清净做出了多么大的贡献。 ”

**午餐时间**

“爸爸！我刚刚在走廊里看见一个有金属胳膊的叔叔！好酷！”小摩根坐在斯塔克的膝盖上，摇晃着两只小脚。

“呵，有些人表面上是个复仇者，但他实际上是个说相声的。”

“诶？”

“他边上那杯巧克力奇诺是他的逗哏”。

“诶？！”

**2:30复联论坛**

【投票】复联里最令人瞎眼的情侣组合

老娘平砍连击带顺劈：猎冬不应该存在于这个投票里，我要给他俩单独开一个投票“复联里最让人想堵上耳朵的情侣组合”。

手拿菜刀砍电线：+1

随手上网：10086

黄油坚果波浪薯条：+身份证号

**下午茶时间**

“给，山姆。”冬兵递给猎鹰一杯咖啡，“这时候会容易困的。”

“谢了，巴基。”猎鹰凝视着冬兵绿色的眼睛，“你完美的灵魂值得无数人不远千里地来爱你，我很幸运地是被选中的那个。”

“哦 - ”冬兵的脸颊热了起来，他抓挠着自己的散发试图遮住逐渐变红的它们，“山姆 - 我，我的意思是，我现在精神稳定，你不需要总是夸我了......”

“你怎么会认为我是为了改善你的心理状况才夸你？”猎鹰放下手里的咖啡，用温热的手握着冬兵“，对着你那跨越一个世纪也依旧绝美的脸蛋发誓，我每一句话都是出自真心“。

“别，别进去。”门口的旺达拦住打算迈步进休息室的娜塔莎，“如果你不想看两个男人像奥利奥里的饼干和夹心一样难舍难分地打啵儿的话。 ”

**6:00晚饭时间，猎鹰和冬兵的家里**

“嘿，晚上想吃点什么？”猎鹰从厨房里探出头来，他的声音听起来有些遥远。

“嗯 - ”冬兵坐在客厅里，诚实地遥望着猎鹰的裤裆。

“哦我的天呐！”猎鹰大笑着，三步并作两步走到冬兵身旁，伸手揉乱他半长的头发，“这是夜宵，还要等上几个小时。”

**9:30“夜宵”**

“啊 - ！！嗷巴基你轻点你轻点你要把我胯骨轴子坐碎了”

“妈的山姆·威尔逊你又说我胖！今天是第二次！”

“嘶！ - ！哎呦！我操把我夹得太早射对你有什么好处！”

“等会等会等会，我真的得歇一会儿我的腰......要折了要折了......”

“山姆·威尔逊你到底行不行！不行换我操你！”

“得了吧，你上次已经试过了，最后还不是嚷嚷着觉得被操屁股比较爽。”

**11:00睡前**

“巴基，你明天有点啥事儿不？”

“没啊。”巴基在半梦半醒之间嘟囔。

“那......你看看咱俩把结婚证领了去啊？”猎鹰有点微微发抖。

“成。”巴基的声音听起来比刚才清醒多了。

猎鹰不知道从床铺的哪个部位摸出了个小盒，又从被子里捉出冬兵的手，把那个天鹅绒覆盖着的四方块塞到他的手里：“那不行反悔了啊！”

“不反不反。”冬兵紧紧攥着那个小盒，放在他贴近胸口的位置，放在那道金属与血肉的交界之上，“你给我镶钻了吗？”

“镶了。”猎鹰在一片黑暗里笑得龇牙咧嘴，“我尽我所能给你镶了个最大的。”


End file.
